Generally, such an aircraft is able to fly in the earth's atmosphere under the control of at least one ground station. This control is carried out depending on the air traffic in the surroundings of the aircraft and notably allows optimization of this traffic and avoidance of collisions.
Various communication routes giving the possibility of ensuring the communication between the pilot of the aircraft and the ground station exist in the state of the art.
Among these routes, the voice communication between the pilot and the ground station via radiocommunication devices play a significant role. However, this communication route is not always accessible all along the flight of the aircraft and may sometimes lead to an erroneous interpretation of the information transmitted orally by either one of the parties.
Thus, in addition to voice communication, the use of a text communication route is known allowing exchange of text messages between the pilot of the aircraft and the ground station. This communication route is known in the state of the art under the term of <<Data Link>>, and corresponds to the layer 2 of the ISO model according to the ISO 7498.
Generally, each exchange message via the communication route of the <<Data Link>> type comprises a field of data, containing data, generally so-called operational data, corresponding to a request or to a response to a request.
Each exchange message further comprises descriptive data notably defining an identifier of the message and the type of said message. Thus for example, it is standard to distinguish messages of the ATC (Air Traffic Control) type corresponding to messages relating to air control, and messages of the AOC (Aeronautical Operational Control) type corresponding to messages relating to the use of the aircraft.
Each dialogue comprises messages of the same type, i.e. one or several requests and one or several replies to this or to these requests exchanged between the ground station and the pilot of the aircraft.
A succession of dialogues forms a sequence of dialogues when the dialogues of this sequence are related by a common operational subject. By <<operational subject>> is meant a set of pieces of information relating to the condition of the aircraft during a determined period of use and to actions of the pilot exerted on the aircraft in this condition and intended to attain a same objective. Thus, the pieces of information relating to different flight phases of the aircraft, such as for example the take-off phase or the landing phase, are considered as operational subjects.
In order to implement the communication route of the <<Data Link>>, type, the aircraft generally includes a module for acquiring messages of the <<Data Link>>, type, a module for displaying each text message gradually as it is acquired, and a module for storing acquired messages.
The storage module (also known under the term of Logbook Data Link) allows a pilot to consult text messages acquired previously when the operational data contained in these messages are required.
However, the pilot does not have the possibility of having an overview of the whole of the acquired text messages and stored in the storage means in order to easily find one or several required messages. The searching for these particular messages from among the whole of the messages therefore implies a significant cognitive burden for the pilot of the aircraft, and then decreases the safety of the flight.